


Whiskey Lullaby 威士忌安魂曲

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Bad Psychiatry, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, HIV/AIDS, Hannibal Lecter is the world's worst therapist, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Hannibal Lecter此生只道過一次歉，向那個他從沒打算殺死的人，那個他並非以武力、並非以刀子、並非作為切薩皮克開膛手殺死，卻是以假設與疏忽與傲慢殺害的人，Will Graham。





	Whiskey Lullaby 威士忌安魂曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whiskey Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833663) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 授權：

　　Dr. Hannibal Lecter並非以暴力、並非以刀子、並非作為切薩皮克開膛手殺死Will Graham，而是以假設與疏忽與傲慢殺害。

　　遲些，他們會說Hannibal是怪物——找不到更適當字眼（高學歷殺手，完全可以產生正面情緒，完全融入現實社會，卻仍然是個以取人性命為樂的虐待狂）——他既不會後悔亦不會內疚。

　　錯了。Hannibal既會後悔亦會內疚。他只是不後悔殺死那些人。

　　但是，他無比後悔Will Graham的死，那個他從沒打算殺死的人，那個自妹妹死後他首次渴望擁有的人，那個理應獲他允許把切薩皮克開膛手繩之以法的人，那個——即使只是因為共情紊亂——唯一理解Hannibal的人。

　　然而，Will Graham卻是毀掉Hannibal Lecter的那個人，用簡單五個字破壞了他所有精細計劃，顯得幾十年來的精心策劃仿如無物。

 

* * *

 

　　他理應知道。他理應仔細閱讀病歷而隨意一瞥。他理應全面審視Dr. Sutcliffe的圖表。他理應看出病徵，察覺到Will經常服用的藥片不只阿司匹靈、Will怎樣強迫症似的徹底打掃房子、Will怎樣小心翼翼從不受傷、誰哪怕只是流鼻水就立馬保持距離。理應明顯得要命，只要他有心去找。

　　 _「我是HIV陽性，Hannibal。」_

　　他腦海回放了Will的話一遍又一遍，想著理應有多明顯，一切跡象就在眼前，但Hannibal如此傲慢，認為自己絕對正確，無視所有他覺得不重要的病徵，即使它們無法以簡單腦炎解釋。

　　HIV解釋了Will身上總是帶著的淡淡醫院消毒劑與潔手液氣味。

　　HIV解釋了Will浴室洗手盤下一大堆的處方藥瓶。

　　HIV解釋了Will被社會遺棄，缺乏任何性愛史愛情史的經歷。

　　HIV解釋了 _一切_ ，白刷刷的病房裡坐在Will對面，聽著他承認他生出來就帶病，Hannibal束手無策，只能眼看他對畢生傑作的所有計劃一夜崩塌。

 

* * *

 

　　當Hannibal把抗病毒藥物放進醫院裡Will服藥的杯子，他知道已經太遲了，他完全錯估了時間。

　　他沒有及時將火撲滅。

　　藥片不多，但那是Hannibal唯一會給予的道歉。

 

* * *

 

　　「現在是愛滋病末期了。」

　　「我很抱歉，Will。」

　　「我今年二十三。對我這樣的人來說挺老的了。」Will笑道，但聽起來像強行擠出來似的。「活得比我小時候他們預估的長。」

　　「我很抱歉，Will。」Hannibal重覆道，無法在病房刺眼熒光燈下想出另一番回應。Will大部份時間都在睡覺、發著燒迷失在夢裡頭，無法好好交談。這是罕有完全清醒的一刻，但Hannibal發現自己什麼也做不了，只能道歉。

　　「Dr. Lecter，我可以私下和Will說一會兒話嗎？」是Will的醫生，外表焦躁的年輕人，站在門口。

　　「不，讓Dr. Lecter留下來。」Will堅持道。

　　「是關於你的治療方案，Mr. Graham。」

　　「我就在走廊，Will——」

　　「不。我想你待在這裡。」

　　Will眸裡滿滿是悲傷與渴求，Hannibal只能坐在他床旁的椅子上。「若然你堅持。」

　　「Mr. Graham，現時，我們重點變為姑息治療，為你提供最舒適的康復環境。不需要再重症監護你的發燒，腫脹已經降低至不太危險的水平，我們達成希望在你治療中達到的所有目標。因此，我們對你的治療來到一個分岔口。我認為我們現在的焦點應該是怎樣盡力令你過得舒適。我很抱歉……」

 

* * *

 

　　Will從醫院出來前，Hannibal先為Will的房子消毒，用熱水、漂白劑、消毒劑徹頭徹尾洗滌，直至他雙手擦破，被化學煙霧薰到暈眩，甚至戴上外科口罩。他帶了Will的狗回家，餵牠們吃更多香腸，告訴牠們別把他優雅的房子弄得一團糟，仿佛牠們能聽懂似的。遲些他會把牠們送到愛護動物協會，親自確保牠們全部找到戶好人家。

　　Alana造訪Will家的時候，Hannibal在熱得燙傷手的水裡洗Will的床單。他們一起分了一瓶威士忌，廉價酒精滑落喉嚨一陣刺痛。她從Will藥盒量出所需藥物的時候，Hannibal又洗又擦直至再也感受不到自己的指尖。

　　他們沒說過一句話。

　　Hannibal心裡感激她的沉默。

 

* * *

 

　　Will在寒冷的星期三晚回家。他眼袋比前更黑，皮包骨似的枯瘦至極。

　　他看上去病得要命。

　　Hannibal給他煮了蔬菜清湯和熱檸檬茶。只此一次，沒有驚人的材料，只有溶進幾片碾碎的藥片，讓Will一次不用吞這麼多片。小小的憐憫。

　　Hannibal已經意外判了他唯一的朋友死刑。如今操控他再也沒有樂趣可言了。

 

* * *

 

　　Will的情況無可避免惡化後，他想僱位臨時看護幫忙。

　　Hannibal拒絕，搬進了Will客房，把他的辦公室與診所賣給另一位精神病學界後起之秀。他是醫生，他會照顧他。Will說要付錢時他拒絕了。與錢無關，就算不再全職工作，Hannibal錢也多得很。

　　Will說要授予他全權。

　　Hannibal打電話給他律師，第二天早上就準備好文件給Will。

　　全都只是屬於Hannibal此生唯一會給的道歉一部份。

 

* * *

 

　　Will出來後兩個月Jack Crawford終於來訪。Will從未正式辭職，但Jack悄悄給了他沒申請過的延長休假。繼續付他工資，確保Will仍然有份好的醫療保險是他該做的事。

　　Hannibal讓他脫下鞋子，迅速淋個熱水浴，換上消過毒的醫院白拖鞋，才允許他進入Will的房間。

　　從浴室出來時，Jack眼裡盡是愧疚，上樓一路上都不願直視Hannibal的眼睛。「如果我知道就不會逼得他這麼狠。他沒跟我們任何人說過。你得知道，Dr. Lecter。我——我也忙於自己的生活，Bella、追捕切薩皮克開膛手。我不知情。你理解的，對吧？」

　　Hannibal沒有回答。「過去幾天他並非完全清醒。今早我告訴他我在他肩膀又找到一個肉瘤時，他又輕微癲癇發作。如果他認不出你不要驚訝。」

　　Will沒注意到他們進來，他坐在床上，沒抬起頭來，盯著大字的填字遊戲，用黑色蠟筆在紙上亂畫。

　　「我的天。我很抱歉，Graham……」

 

* * *

 

　　當Alana過來共進聖誕晚餐——現階段已經很少見了——Will神智清醒、全身投入。她給他帶來一條手工縫製的格子拼花被，匡提科每個人都會委託Zeller母親做一條。

　　他們簡單吃了點牛肉湯與新鮮的厚切法棍，Will來到飯廳加入他們。Hannibal和Alana分了瓶在銅茶壺裡溫著的香烈蘋果酒。Will獲許從Hannibal杯裡抿了一口，就向Alana詢問以前同事的近況問個不停（這些日子以來Hannibal很少離開這屋子），他未見疲態，Hannibal就領他到床上休息。

　　Hannibal正要關燈，再悄悄下樓找Alana喝她倒了的兩小杯威士忌，Will就嘟噥著叫他回來。

　　「怎麼了，我的好Will？」

　　「你會想我嗎，Hannibal？」輕聲，呢喃，哀求。

　　Hannibal重重吞嚥。「至死方休，William。」

　　「Annibal？」Will的嗓音被柔軟的枕頭悶得有點模糊不清。

　　「嗯？」

　　「我不想自己一個。不想再吃藥。不想再病下去。只想就此長眠。」

　　當Hannibal說出下一句話，他聲音平穩，語氣自信，但他心裡的滋味猶如最後一次看見小妹琥珀色的瞳仁，然後她就拖去玩弄，再沒回來。「我明白了。」

　　「很——很好。我——我們有抓到開膛手嗎？我忘了。」

　　「有。有，Will。你抓到開膛手了。」

　　他們遲些會說Dr. Hannibal Lecter是怪物。破碎。非人。變態。扭曲。

　　但當他下樓，和Alana喝了一杯，送了她出門，Hannibal好奇如果他們看見Will眼底所有痛苦，又能不能作出和他不一樣的決定。

 

* * *

 

　　他在Will熟睡時一手摁住Will的臉，捏住他的鼻子，合緊他的嘴，直至Will的身體撲騰著想呼吸。

　　Will沒有掙扎，甚至沒有醒來。

　　平和、悄然、安詳。Will應有的死法。結束他被囚禁在自己家裡，痛苦屈辱的一生。

　　他用乾淨雪白的亞麻和Alana帶來的拼花被子覆上他，把他放進堅固的軍綠色小漁船，擺滿從古書裡挑選過花語的鮮花（水仙、落羽杉、伯利恆之星、芸香、乾的白玫瑰、韭蓮、黃玫瑰）還有一對鹿角。

　　他把船推離碼頭，看著Will駛進漂浮在湖泊如鏡水面的清晨薄霧裡。

　　他用Will的手機打電話給Jack。「你好，Crawford探員。」

　　「Dr. Lecter？」

　　「請告訴所有人Will Graham抓到切薩皮克開膛手了。」

　　「什麼鬼——」

　　「我就是開膛手，Crawford探員。我希望世人銘記是Will Graham抓到我。」

　　Hannibal把手機扔進水裡，好奇如果有哪位側寫員熟讀他所有完美如教科書的犯罪，能不能將這一幕聯繫上切薩皮克開膛手暴力、諷刺的謀殺。

　　這裡沒有暴力沒有諷刺、沒有嘲笑、沒有奪去的器官沒有羞恥的展示。

　　這是平靜又溫柔又關愛的，綴滿後悔與柔情。這是Dr. Hannibal Lecter唯一從沒打算犯下的罪行、唯一後悔的謀殺、唯一內疚殺死的受害者。

　　這是道歉。

　　這是Hannibal Lecter此生唯一給出過的。


End file.
